


What If- Lana I Ka Moana (Ep. 3.03)

by dawnchsr



Series: What If Series [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:38:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnchsr/pseuds/dawnchsr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the conversation on the boat hadn't been about Doris and Catherine?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If- Lana I Ka Moana (Ep. 3.03)

**Author's Note:**

> I actually started this as a quick story for episode 3.04- when Doris showed up in Steve's kitchen. It sort of took on a life of its own and now I've got this series that will follow Steve and Danny with a "What if this happened instead?" from each episode. Sometimes it will be a missing scene, more often it will be a rewrite of a scene. But all of these will follow a common thread of following the ups and downs of trying to have a relationship with the complications of everything happening this season.

The sun danced and sparkled on the ocean waves as the boat borrowed from Chin's uncle rocked gently under them. Steve played with his pole's fishing line, trying to decide if maybe this was such a good idea after all. 

Catherine was right; he needed to talk to Danny and come clean about how he felt. But knowing it and doing it were two different things and Steve had never been good about putting himself out there. He'd been careful all his life to lock it down and stow it. And up until he met Danny, that had worked out really well. 

But Danny crashing into his life changed all the rules. 

Steve honestly thought he could do this. Get Danny out on the ocean, just the two of them with no interruptions, no prying eyes, no custody battle, drug lords, gun runners or messy murders. Just him and Danny on a swaying boat on a lazy afternoon. 

He glanced at his partner who sat on the edge by his pole, a light wind playing through his hair, his face turned up to the sun. Steve had to admit it was the most laid back he'd seen Danny in a long time. And laid back and Danny Williams were rarely a pair. And yes, bonus points as his friend relaxed in shorts and a short sleeved shirt held closed with only one fucking button across that broad chest. 

Steve wanted to do something about that button. 

As if Danny sensed his attention, he glanced over at Steve, who ducked his head and busied himself with his pole. 

"What you doing? You got something?" Danny stayed where he was, still watching Steve. Steve who was now a raw mess of nerves. 

"No, no, I don't have anything. I told you if we want to catch anything today, Danny, we gotta trawl." 

"No, no, no— trawling is not fishing. That's you driving around in the boat just like you driving my car." Danny waved his hand in Steve's direction. 

"Time out, I thought the mission today was to get you your first tuna?" _Actually, McGarrett, the real mission was for you to talk to Danny and tell him how you really feel…_

"Why does everything have to be a mission?" Danny cocked his head at him, clear blue eyes bright in the afternoon sunlight. God, he looked good in the sunshine, Steve couldn't help thinking. 

"The goal is to help you catch an _ahi."_

"There is no goal. There is no mission." Danny gave a simple shrug. "We're just fishing. What that means is, we relax, we have a couple of laughs. Maybe we catch a fish, maybe we do not." 

What normally might have been impatience from his friend was instead a quiet easiness that surprised Steve. It was like he knew something was up and he was doing his best to give Steve every opportunity to put it out there. 

And that only made Steve even more nervous. 

"Alright. But this right here? This is called sitting on a boat not catching anything. Just so you know." Steve nodded to the ocean. 

Danny studied him for a moment, then nodded. "Fine, okay, that's where the beer comes in." Danny got up, walked over to the cooler and opened it. "We have a few laughs and continue to pretend that the real reason we're here is to catch a tuney fish, right?" He popped the caps off the bottles and held one out to Steve. "That's all, right?" 

Steve took the bottle, swallowing against the sudden dryness in his throat. 

Danny clinked his beer against Steve's. "Saluda." He gave Steve a smile as he retreated to his previous perch. 

"Saluda." Steve looked away, trying to decide how to go about this. Danny had long since figured that something was up but Steve had always known his friend was very perceptive. "Alright, what now?" Steve kept his gaze out over the sparkling waves. 

"What now? We talk, you know, shoot the breeze." Danny took a swallow of his beer, as he waved his hand out. "Maybe you tell me what's really going on here." Danny let the silence fill in for a few moments. "Or maybe not." 

"It's just fishing. With my best friend. I don't have a hidden agenda, Danny. " 

"I never thought you did." 

Steve glanced up at Danny, struggling for the right words, wanting to put it out there between them. It was past time, for god sakes. They danced around it, both of them knew it was there but neither willing to come out and acknowledge it. 

It should be so simple and yet it was so complicated. Danny had been so hurt by Rachel. The custody battle had reopened wounds that really never healed. And now Doris risen from the dead, upending everything Steve believed in and causing him to question his ability to trust anyone anymore. 

What was the point of taking Danny out here? Why today? Why was this so hard?

"Steven." Steve nearly jumped out of his skin when Danny touched his arm. Somehow the other man was right there beside him. 

"Damn it, Danny!" Steve snapped before he could censor the words. Something flickered across his friend's eyes, something Danny quickly locked down with a shuttered look. He nodded, glancing down and started to back away with a stiffness that cut Steve more sharply than any knife. 

"D—" Steve reached out, caught Danny's arm, swinging him back and the two came against each other. Danny met his gaze, the walls down in that moment, Steve able to see his confusion and hurt. 

"When does this stop?" Danny whispered, looking away. "When do we stop playing at this elaborate charade?" There was no mistaking the ache in his voice. 

Steve reached up, careful, nudging Danny to look up at him. There was such a riot of emotions there, chief among them fear. This was no easier for Danny, he realized. His fingers still under Danny's chin, Steve brushed his thumb over Danny's lips, then across his cheek. 

He wanted permission, needed to know this is where they'd both been going since they met for the first time in his father's garage.

Danny leaned into his touch, his breath catching, eyes wide. Steve captured his face in both hands, then leaned in for that first kiss. It was careful, gentle and achingly sweet as Danny pressed against him, his hands sliding up Steve's arms and shoulders. They parted for a moment, both staring at each other before coming together again, Danny with a soft sound as Steve swept his tongue over his lips, seeking entrance. And Danny opened to him, fingers digging into Steve's shoulders. 

They parted when they both had to breathe, nuzzling, Steve pushing wind tossed hair off of Danny's forehead, ghosting a kiss there as Danny slipped warm hands under Steve's shirt. It had been so long since Steve had been touched like this. He undid the one button on Danny's shirt and slid his hand over Danny's chest as he drew him into another kiss. 

Danny stepped into him, knee between Steve's legs, erection grinding into his hip, one hand sliding into the back of his shorts. 

Steve wanted more, wanted to touch Danny, explore all the places he'd only fantasized about but the boat, however fun an idea it might be, wasn't exactly practical. Whatever they did, it would be standing up unless they wanted to wait until they got back to shore. 

Steve didn't want to wait and he didn't think Danny did, either. This would have to do for the time being but Steve had every intention of getting Danny home and into his bed. They ended the kiss, Danny nipping at the edge of Steve's jaw, his breath warm against Steve's skin. Danny worked his hand between them, cupping Steve's erection through the fabric of his shorts. 

Steve fumbled with Danny's shorts, getting them unbuttoned before pushing his hand inside. Danny was hard and hot, filling Steve's hand, his whole body jerking as he sucked in a sharp breath at Steve's touch. He rested his forehead on Steve's shoulder, shaky as he undid Steve's shorts. 

"It's been a long time, babe, I'm not gonna last long." Danny wrapped his hand around Steve's cock as Steve bit his lip. 

"It's okay, I'm not either." Steve nipped then kissed the spot where neck met shoulder, smiling when Danny hissed. It didn't take much from either of them to bring the other to climax, Steve biting back Danny's name as he came hard, spots dancing at the edges of his vision. Danny came in a rush in Steve's hand, chanting Steve's name under his breath. 

They stood, shaky in the aftermath, hot and sticky, leaning into each other. "Damn…" Danny mumbled. 

Steve froze for a moment, thinking Danny now regretted what just happened. But Danny reached up, touched Steve's cheek with soft fingers before seeking a kiss. Steve hummed in relief, opening his mouth, stroking his tongue over Danny's. 

"God, we're kind of a mess here." Danny gave Steve a shy smile. Steve found himself smiling back. 

"Come on, we can take a quick dip. We'll dry off in no time in the sun." Steve stripped his shirt off and tossed it with his hat onto the cooler. 

"So much for tuney fish." Danny slipped his shirt off his shoulders, adding it to Steve's as he stepped out of his deck sneakers. His shorts, still undone, hung low on his narrow hips. 

"We still got plenty of time!" Steve grinned at him, then climbed up on the side of the boat. With a quick glance at Danny, he dove in. When he surfaced Steve turned to find Danny watching him with a lazy smile, arms crossed. 

"You know you promised me a tuney fish." Danny climbed up and dove in with surprising grace. He broke the surface in front of Steve, treading water. "I'll have you know sex does not get you off the hook that easy."


End file.
